The new Olympian council
by son of Hades 12
Summary: So the war with Gaea is over but the gods have lost their ability to be Olympians and start to fade so they need replacements. I don't own Percy Jackson. This story is up for adoption for reason see A/N
1. Prologue

**I hate that you guys barely voted and that I barely get any reviews in the son of Vesta.**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Sitting in the throne room are 14 gods and 13 demigods, the gods look frail and weak Zeus says,

"Okay, heroes we have news, we as gods are fading and giving our domains to you, you see, while you and the minor gods fought our Giant banes we fought gaea and she cursed us to where we fade on this date so we have chosen our replacements."

A boy with sea-green eyes steps forward, "Lord Zeus what about Lady Hestia's replacement?"

He chuckles,"Hestia?"

Said goddess nods and says,"Son, get in here."

A boy looking about 13 walks in with flowing auburn hair, silver eyes with flame-red around the iris, walks in and asks,"Why did you call for me mom?"

Artemis says,"Please introduce yourself?"

He nods,"Yes Mother."

The demigods look at him confused and he says,"I'm Bios son of Hestia and Artemis right now I'm only the god of night, life, fate, the moon, assassins, immortality, and creation."

The demigods introduce themselves as Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, Frank Zhang, son of Mars, Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, Piper, daughter of Aphrodite, Will Solace, son of Apollo, Katie Gardener, daughter of Demeter, Pollux, son of Dionysus and, recently brought back to life, Luke Castellan, son of Hermes

I nod and say,"Lord Zeus You should start now you only have a few minutes until you join Chaos in the void."

He nods,"Thank you Bios."

He booms,"I, Zeus, lord of the sky give my position and domains to my successor Jason Grace you are now stripped of your mortal blood and given ichor instead and no longer are you to be burdened by your mother's surname because as a god you lose it."

Jason glows sky blue before he steps back testing his powers.

Percy steps forward next, Poseidon says,"I, Poseidon, Lord of the seas give my position and domains to my successor Perseus Jackson, you are now stripped of your mortal blood and given Ichor instead."

Nico next,"I, Hades, lord of the underworld give my position and domains to my successor Nico Di Angelo you are now stripped of your mortal blood and given ichor instead."

"I, Demeter, goddess of Agriculture give my position and domains to my successor Katie Gardener you are now stripped of your mortal blood and given ichor instead."

Then Hazel,"I, Hera, goddess of family give my position and domains to my successor Hazel Levesque you are now stripped of your mortal blood and given ichor instead "

Then Will,"I, Apollo, god of the son give my position and domains to my successor Will Solace you are now stripped of your mortal blood and given ichor instead."

Then Thalia"I, Artemis, goddess of the moon give my position and domains to my successor Thalia Grace you are now stripped of your mortal blood and given ichor instead."

Then Frank,"I, Ares, god of war give my position and domains to my successor Frank Zhang you are now stripped of your mortal blood and given ichor instead. "

Then Annabeth"I, Athena, goddess of wisdom give my position and domains to my successor Annabeth Chase you are now stripped of your mortal blood and given ichor instead."

Then Piper"I, Aphrodite, goddess of love give my position and domains to my successor Piper McLean you are now stripped of your mortal blood and given ichor instead."

Then Pollux"I, Dionysus , god of wine give my position and domains to my successor Pollux you are now stripped of your mortal blood and given ichor instead."

Then Leo,"I, Hephaestus, god of the forge give my position and domains to my successor Leo Valdez you are now stripped of your mortal blood and given ichor instead."

Then Luke"I, Hermes, god of thieves give my position and domains to my successor Luke Castellan you are now stripped of your mortal blood and given ichor instead."

And finally Bios,"I, Hestia, goddess of the hearth give my position and domains to Bios you are now a Olympian and king of the gods."

With that the gods disappear and Bios says,"Now for a start the demigods at camp must be alerted and Zeus prepared for this all I have to do is have Jason throw down the master bolt at the camp which will then lose all it's energy and have to be recharged for the new god of the skies."

Jason nods and uses the bolt and in an Iris message a huge stone tablet falls from the sky which reads,

"The Olympians have faded and chosen their replacements who are on Olympus now here are their names(look below) and please visit Olympus to meet them."

Then it lists the names.

Bios nods and says,"Now I call a meeting to decide some things first we have until the end of the month to come up with 10 ancient laws and all of you have to get married by the end of the week as my mothers told me it would be so no maiden goddesses although the hunt is still an active group, and last order of business I think you should all at least have one added domain to add to your personality."

They nod when the ancient laws are mentioned, gasp when they have to get married, and nodded again when the added domains was mentioned.

Bios says,"Ancient law #1 if a demigod is about to die you may send a servant to help, #2 you must at least visit your demigod children or have your immortal children do it for you, #3 you cannot kill a mortal unless challenged, any others you can think of guys?"

Percy says,"How about demigods cannot be killed for their parent's mistakes like someone's father, no offense Thalia and Jason."

They nod and Bios asks,"Okay who else agrees to these laws?"

All hands go up.

Bios says,"Okay now about marriages anyone have any confessions."

Percy smiles sheepishly,"Actually yes I'd like to marry Annabeth."

Bios says,"All in favor?"

All hands.

"Anyone else?"

Nico says,"I would like to ask to marry a demigod, Sarah Iron, daughter of Thanatos, we fell in love right after the war?"

Bios nods,"I don't see why not since she is not on the council we don't have to worry about permission and to be honest I have something to say, Thalia ever since mother told me about you I've always loved you especially your personality and would like to ask for your hand in marriage."

She looks at Bios and asks,"I will consider it if you tell me how you were born?"

Bios says,"Mother created my body out of moonlight and mom used the hearth's flames to create my consciousness."

She nods,"I'll think about it."

Jason stands,"Well since I've thought it over I'll marry Piper."

Leo says,"I choose to marry Calypso."

Will says,"I guess I'll marry Nike goddess of victory."

Frank says,"I of course will marry Hazel."

Pollux says,"I wish to marry Caya Carry my daughter of Demeter girlfriend."

Luke says,"I wish to marry the woman I fell in love with while in Elysium."

After all that we walk off into our palaces in pairs: Annabeth and Percy, Jason and Piper, Nico and Sarah(who he summoned to Olympus), Leo and Calypso, Frank and Hazel, Bios and Thalia, Will and Nike, Pollux and Carry, and Luke and his girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys there you go I want reviews, nothing insulting, but nice reviews, they don't have to be positive just kind.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Now guys this chapter is a bit time skipped to a 20 years later, just a word of warning and I have a very good reason for it.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

_Bios' POV_

I smile at my new wife and say,"Thalia please inform everyone of a council meeting taking place in 5 minutes?"

She kisses my cheek and flashes off.

I walk to the throne room and when everyone shows up I say,"Now everyone I have been informed by Lord Chaos of some... interesting news."

Pollux says,"Well, spit it out!"

I say,"We must choose how to change history and fit ourselves as the Olympians he also told me that we are technically who we replaced so for example Thalia is technically Jason and Hazel's daughter and I am technically Hestia until we change it, it'll be like that."

I say,"So I propose me,Percy, Nico, Jason, Katie, Thalia, and Hazel be the Kronos and Rhea siblings and Will, Pollux, Frank, Leo, Annabeth, and Luke will be Jason and Piper's children, Percy and Annabeth that also means Triton is your son since his mother faded with Lord Poseidon, etcetera."

I ask,"All in favor of this?"

All but Will, Leo, and Frank raised their hands.

I say"Done, now about our parents let's give them positions of importance like the strongest of our demigod children."

Everyone nods,"Then we're done except one more thing."

Percy asks,"Yes?"

I say,"I think Camp Olympia should be on Olympus like a smaller district."

The others nod and Annabeth says,"It's a logical thing, we used to be demigods ourselves so we all agree."

I nod, "Luke."

He smiles,"Of course."

Later

The demigods gather in groups according to godly parent and unclaimed is grouped together.

As usual we always bring the unclaimed to Olympus to claim them so the first steps forward and Jason says,"I, Jason, Lord of the sky god of lightning, thunder, law, order, justice, and honor, claim you Henry Baron son of Jason."

Piper growls,"Jason I never approved of his mother she was power hungry."

I say,"Jason if this violation of the rules and your marriage vows happens again you will be punished this is your third offense the godly wife must approve of the lover before you conceive a child and Piper you are known to go balistic when this happens so I will remind you the child is not at fault the father/mother is."

She nods,"Thanks."

The next kid walks up her eyes sparkling a silver color, Thalia runs up to her and gives her a hug she says,"My daughter, you're so beautiful and grown up why are you so skinny?"

she says,"Mom? Dad, he saving me from a snake so big it could be mistaken for a sewer pipe and I had to live with my uncle who would beat me up and this guy called Grover killed him for me he said for me to call him Uncle Grover since you were his best friend."

I growl and look at Hercules and all the minor gods as they are claiming their children I yell,"Hercules! why is your basilisk attacking my step-daughter!"

He remains quiet,"ANSWER ME!"

He says,"Because I hate you all so I will hurt you the best way I can."

I yell,"Hercules, I will Personally give your soul to Tartarus to torture for all eternity! you know it's against the ancient laws to hurt the demigods because of your beef with the parents, Thalia, sweetheart can you give Hercules to the hunters, I think they'd love to torture this one?"

She smiles and flashes off with Hercules I kneel down to be at eye level with my 9-year-old step-daughter,"Hello I'm Bios you're step-father, would you like a tour of Olympus?"

she smiles,"Yes, Please."

I look at Percy,"Please inform the demigods of our plans?"

He smiles and nods.

I turn back to my step-daughter and ask,"So what's your name kiddo?"

she says,"Artemis Marks."

I smile and say,"Now for you as a demigod when someone else asks your name you say you're name and you add daughter of Thalia okay?"

She nods I ask, "Would you like me to bless you with powers over my domains it could help you, you could create things with a clap of your hands and have agility and stealth that puts a panther to shame, you could, you see I am the god of night, life, fate, the moon, assassins, immortality, hearth, home, domesticity, family and creation."

She smiles wider,"Thanks Lord Bios."

I say,"No, you may only call me Bios or dad you are my wife's daughter after all."

I say,"I, Bios, hereby bless Artemis Marks daughter of Thalia with powers over my domain and give her the title princess of night."

_Percy's POV_

I kiss Annabeth and say,"Well now that the claiming is over with want to go talk to our children?"

She nods and we go to spend the rest of the day with our demigod children.

_Nico's POV_

"Okay everyone we are going to Olympus be on your best behavior and don't annoy Bios he happens to be the one that allows you to stay in the underworld."

My children all nod and I shadow travel them to Olympus, you see I hate flashing because it doesn't agree with my body.

_Hazel's POV_

I watch as my children use their powers over gems to make sculptures of their fathers and me together I say,"Kids you know that my husband had to agree to me being with your fathers and vice versa I have to agree for his lovers so you should go thank him for agreeing."

The all smile and run off.

Then in a flash Luke appears,"Hazel! Bios has called a council meeting! It's urgent all demigods must be there!"

I nod, get my kids, and head to the throne room.

_Thalia's POV_

I look at the scared look on my husbands face he hasn't looked like that since a hole cabin of demigods were killed and to top it all off it was the veteran campers most died but those that didn't were made gods.

Once everyone was here they paled at the look on Bios' face, the demigods looked on confused but Artemis jumps over to him and asks,"Bios can I sit in your lap?"

He looks at her and his expression changed to a happy one and he then got that look again and said,"Fellow Olymians and demigods I have terrible news male gods do you remember a mortal woman named Atalanta Chainridge?"

They all nod and Bios continues,"And goddesses do you remember a man named Samuel Powers?"

Again nods,"Well turns out both have one of each of our children and here's the worst part the two were killed by monsters today leaving the children all around 12 years old as orphans."

Everyone looks down.

"I have planned to bring the children here and train them since they have lost their mother and father together right in front of them one of my servants has already gone to get them."

Just then 7 shapes descend into the throne room white wings on their backs flapping black hair in a mess, and black eyes full of sorrow, holding onto 14 children 2 each by their jackets.

"Lord Bios we have the children but we could not save the mortals and they died in the children's arms."

I jump up and say,"Let the children introduce themselves."

The angel bows,"Of course Lady Thalia."

The first a girl with hair as black as night and eyes a silver so white the eyes seemed to glow with life, steps forward,"I'm Luna Powers."

Bios waves his hand and her ripped clothes turn into a black shirt with a pair of scissors on it that reads,"Believe in fate.", a jacket white as a soul, a pair of black jeans, white Jordans, and vambraces on her arms.

My husband says,"Luna please sit by the hearth over there and warm up."

The next a boy with messy black hair and sea-green eyes he says,"Theseus Powers."

Percy waves his hand and instead of ripped clothes he wears a sea-green shirt with a pocket watch on it says,"Time is eternal, always changing, yet not changing.", a sea-green jacket,sea-green pants and sea-green Jordans, with pocket watch in hand.

Percy says,"Please go and sit with your sister?"

The next a girl with black hair and eyes like they have fire running through them, Leo waves his hand the ripped clothes are changed into new clothing only different from the first two set in color and caption on the shirt which reads,"Don't buy build."

Her name, Sarah Powers

She runs over to her siblings.

The next was Ethan powers with blonde hair and blue eyes he a carbon copy of his father, Luke waves his hand and the ripped clothing the shirt is enscribed with "It's only as crime if you get caught."

It went down the line til all twelve introduced them selves and Chiron nods to us as the children stand in front of us, Chiron says,

"Hail, Luna powers daughter of Bios, god of night, life, fate, the moon, assassins, immortality, hearth, home, domesticity, family and creation."

"Hail, Theseus Powers, son of Perseus god of time, swordsmanship, sea, earthquakes, storms, and horses.

"Hail Sarah Powers, daughter of Leo god of fire, metalworking, stone masonry, forges and the art of sculpture.

"Hail Ethan Powers son of Luke god of redemption, trade, thieves, travelers, sports, athletes, and border crossings."

"Hail King Powers son of Jason god of the sky,lightning, thunder, honor, justice, and order."

"Hail Apollo Powers, son of Will god of the music, poetry, art, oracles, archery, plague, medicine, sun, light and knowledge."

"Hail Tanner Powers, son of Pollux god of wine, parties, and madness."

"Hail, Shadow Powers, son of Nico god of the underworld, the dead, shadows, ghosts, and loss."

"Hail, Emily Powers, daughter of Frank god of war, shapeshifting, and wisdom."

"Hail Athena Powers, daughter of Annabeth goddess of architecture,wisdom, battle strategy, and craft."

"Hail Zoe Powers, daughter of Thalia goddess of the Hunt, Forests and Hills, the Moon, Archery, and lightning."

"Hail Tara Powers, daughter of Piper goddess of love, beauty, desire, and inner beauty."

"Hail Marie Powers, daughter of Hazel goddess of precious metals, marriage, women and birth."

"Hail Demeter Powers, daughter of Katie goddess of plants, agriculture, and the seasons."

I say,"Everyone please go back to your houses Chiron please talk to Hebe and lead the demigods to their rooms."

He nods and they all walk out except the 14 kids.

Bios says,"Well, children I'm sorry about not being there in time,believe me if we could have we would have saved your mother/step-mother and father/step-father, to make it up to you you are allowed to speak with her spirit at any time and you all get homes on Olympus."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys remember to review and you'll see the kids reaction, thank you to all my readers.<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay guys,thanks and I think I should explain the 5 reviews thing, you see I've learned the smaller your amount of friends, the more time you'll have to either concentrate on your romantic relationships/work on something you like so I try to have at most 5 to 6 friends, I also kinda hate everyone else at school.**

* * *

><p>ch.2<p>

_**Luna's POV**_

I look at my father with curiosity mom, always said he was a very nice man but when a girl was being hurt or yelled at by someone he'd always hurt the person that did it because he hated it.

I ask,"Uh..Dad, can you explain this situation?"

He nods,"I am Bios god of night, life, fate, the moon, assassins, immortality, hearth, home, domesticity, family, and creation, and king of the Greek gods you see we are very real, and you kids are demigods children of a god and a mortal, bad news about this is that also means monsters are real and they hunt down demigods as a delicacy, but the thing is as god of Assassins my children are able to hide their scents meaning the monsters can't find you I have kept that on all the time for you as to wait until you turned 13 and you are the youngest of this group at 11 years old."

She nods and the others gape.

Dad says,"Will and Pollux get everything for a party we are welcoming these demigods in style, Luke can you get about a thousand cellphones, Leo get some Celestial Bronze and get the phones from Luke then make it to where demigods can use it and we'll give them to the demigods on Olympus, Percy as god of Heroes and Nico as god of the underworld go to Elysium and bring back Perseus, Theseus, Zoe, and Bianca so that they may train this generation of demigods, and finally everyone else gather the demigods."

I ask, "Dad what's going on?"

He smiles,"Well we're having a party of course we always do when new demigods are claimed."

I nod and ask,"Dad how were you born some myths say you were Kronos' son some say you were the son of Rhea and Mnemosyne using a moonlace?"

He says,"The second one was half-true, what do you know of Artemis and Hestia?"

I say,"Artemis is the primordial goddess of the moon and the hunt and Hestia was a spirit of hope that guided all demigods no matter what, why?"

He says,"They created me using their ichor and a moonlace they were actually gods before us, you see the current Olympians are the second council the first had Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Hestia, Demeter, Hermes, Dionysus, Artemis, Apollo, Ares, Athena, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus, we were made Olympians in their place."

I nod understanding and ask,"Dad, can I stay with you and Lady Thalia?"

His smile comes back and he says,"You and Zoe will be staying with us."

I look around and notice everyone gone.

I sigh and think, We'll see them at the party later.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys, sorry it's short but the next chapter is big, the next chapter will be the party.<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay first I'm going to answer some reviews since these have popped up more than once**

_Guest: Dont discontinue carry on and more leadership from percy and jason they should be gods of the gods together or just one of them not bois_

**Bios is the leader because Zeus and the others decided since Bios is the most peaceful out of all the new gods because he his very much like both his mothers making him the best choice to rule because he was fair and hated when people beak rules, example Hercules gets tortured for breaking a rule.**

**If you've noticed this P.M. me and I'll tell you something in the plot(If you want it if not you may make a suggestion.).**

* * *

><p>ch.3<p>

Nico's POV

At the party we've so far had everyone except me, Bios, Percy, Jason, and Leo.

Thalia calls out,"I wanna hear some Green Day!"

Bios leans towards me and Percy,"Wanna help me guys?"

We smile I say,"I want you to baby sit my son while me and my wife have some alone time tonight."

He sighs,"Fine."

Percy nods,"Sure, if Annabeth suggested I'd be the same."

He smiles,"Nico, your electric guitar, Percy, you got the bass, and I've got the drums."

We nod and walk on stage

the machine calls out, **"21 Guns by Green Day"(A/N:Nico=**normal** Percy= **_italics_** Bios= **underlined**, bold= all)**

Do you know what's worth fighting for?  
>When it's not worth dying for?<br>_Does it take your breath away and you feel yourself suffocating?_  
><em> Does the pain weigh out the pride?<em>  
><span>And you look for a place to hide?<span>  
><span> Did someone break your heart inside,you're in ruins<span>

One, 21 Guns  
><span> Lay down your arms<span>  
><span> Give up the fight<span>  
><span> One, 21 Guns<span>  
><span> Throw up your arms into the sky<span>  
><span> You and I ...<span>

_When you're at the end of the road_  
><em> And you lost all sense of control<em>  
>And your thoughts have taken their toll<br>When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul  
><span>Your faith walks on broken glass and the hangover doesn't pass<span>  
><span> Nothing's ever built to last, you're in ruins<span>

_One, 21 Guns_  
><em> Lay down your arms<em>  
><em> Give up the fight<em>  
><em> One, 21 Guns<em>  
><em> Throw up your arms into the sky<em>  
><em> You and I ...<em>

Did you try to live on your own?  
><span> When you burned down the house and home?<span>  
><em>Did you stand too <em>

_close__ to the fire?_  
><em> Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone<em>  
>When it's time to live and let die<br>And you can't get another try  
>Something inside this heart has died,you're in ruins<p>

One, 21 Guns  
>Lay down your arms<br>Give up the fight  
>One, 21 Guns<br>Throw up your arms into the sky  
>One, 21 Guns<br>Lay down your arms  
>Give up the fight<br>One, 21 Guns  
>Throw up your arms into the sky<p>

**You and I **

At the end Leo laughs at Wills face as Annabeth tells him,"It seems they're better at singing than you O' god of music."

Will calls out,"Then I'll need help, Leo, Jason, let's go."

They step on stage and we move over a bit Will takes a guitar, Leo the drums, and Jason the bass.

The machine calls out,**"Under my skin by Skillet"****(A/N:Will=**normal** Jason= **_italics_** Leo= **underlined**, bold= all)**

When I feel you

close to me  
>It's easy to believe<br>To the depths and back again  
>To find that I'm still needing<br>Feel the fear dissipate  
><span> When you are everything you are<span>  
><span> Feel my soul come awake<span>  
><span> You carry me away<span>

_When I hurt, when I bleed_  
><em> You're holding me<em>  
><em> Feel you scratching at the surface<em>  
><em> Under my skin [2x]<em>

**Oh, under my skin _[2x]_**

Oh the sweet serenity  
><span> I'm beautifully addicted<span>  
><span> You are more than I can take<span>  
>I crave you undiluted<br>You calm the ache, I come awake  
>When you are everything you are<br>_Feel the fear dissipate_  
><em> You carry me away<em>

When I hurt, when I bleed  
><span> You're holding me<span>  
><em>Feel you scratching at the surface<em>  
><em> Under my skin [2x]<em>

**Oh, under my skin **_**[2x**_**]**

Oh, yeah

Could I be lost  
>Could I disappear<br>Could I be lost  
><em>Would you find me here?<em>  
><em> Could I be lost in a <em>_secret__ place?_  
><span>Could I rest in the <span>shadow of your face

Oh the sweet  
><em>(Could I be lost, could I disappear?)<em>  
>Serenity<br>(Could I be lost, would you find me here?)  
>Beautifully<br>_(Could I be lost in a secret place?)_  
>A part of me<br>(Could I rest in the shadow of your face?)

When I hurt, when I bleed  
><span> You're holding me<span>  
>Feel you scratching at the surface<br>_Under my skin [2x]_

**Oh, under my skin _[4x]_**

I step up,"Our turn."

The machine calls out, **"Sick Of It by Skillet"****(A/N:Nico=**normal** Percy= **_italics_** Bios= **underlined**, bold= all)**

If you're sick  
><span> If you're sick<span>  
><span> If you're sick<span>  
><span> If you're sick of it<span>  
><span> If you're sick<span>  
><span> If you're sick<span>  
><span> If you're sick of it!<span>

When everything you do  
>Don't seem to matter.<br>You try but it's no use  
>Your world is getting blacker.<p>

_When every time you fail_  
><em> Has no <em>

_answer__._  
><em> Every empty promise made<em>  
><em> Is a reminder.<em>

No one can make this better  
><span> Take control, it's now or never!<span>

Are you sick of it?  
><em>Raise your hands,<em>  
><span>Get <span>rid of it!  
><span>While there's a fighting chance.<span>  
><em>Are you over it?<em>  
>Bored to death?<br>Have you had enough regret?  
><span> Take a stand, raise your hands...<span>

If you're sick of it!  
><span> If you're sick<span>  
><span> If you're sick<span>  
><span> If you're sick of it!<span>  
><em>If you're sick of it!<em>  
><em> If you're sick<em>  
><em> If you're sick<em>  
><em> If you're sick of it!<em>

Every single day  
>I chase my own tail<br>Like a rat inside a maze  
><strong>Gotta get, gotta get, get away<strong>

I'm running out of time  
>For me to break this.<br>_I'm tired of feeling like_  
>I'm never gonna make it.<p>

No one can make this better  
><span> Take control, it's now or never!<span>

Are you sick of it?  
><span> Raise your hands,<span>  
><em>Get rid of it!<em>  
><em> While there's a fighting chance.<em>  
>Are you over it?<br>Bored to death?  
><strong>Have you had enough regret?<strong>  
><strong> Take a stand, raise your hands...<strong>

If you're sick of it!  
><span> If you're sick<span>  
><span> If you're sick<span>  
><span> If you're sick of it!<span>  
><em>If you're sick of it!<em>  
><em> If you're sick<em>  
><em> If you're sick<em>  
><em> If you're sick of it!<em>

I'm tired of it  
>I'm over it<br>I'm bored of it

**Gotta fix this**  
><strong> I'm sick of it!<strong>

Raise your hands  
><span> If you're sick<span>  
><span> If you're sick of it<span>  
><em>Raise your hands<em>  
><em> If you're sick<em>  
><em> If you're sick of it<em>

Sick of it!  
>Raise your hands,<br>Get rid of it!  
>While there's a fighting chance.<br>Are you over it?  
>Bored to death?<br>Have you had enough regret?  
>Take a stand, raise your hands...<p>

_Are you sick of it?_  
><em> If you're sick<em>  
><em> If you're sick<em>  
><em> If you're sick of it!<em>

Get rid of it!  
><span> If you're sick<span>  
><span> If you're sick<span>  
><span> If you're sick of it!<span>

_Are you over it?_  
>Bored to death?<br>Have you had enough regret?  
><span> Take a stand, raise your hands...<span>

_Are you sick of it?_  
><em> If you're sick<em>  
><em> If you're sick<em>  
><em> If you're sick of it<em>

Are you sick of it?  
><span> If you're sick<span>  
><span> If you're sick<span>  
><span> If you're sick of it<span>

Are you sick of it?  
>If you're sick<br>If you're sick  
>If you're sick of it<p>

** If you're sick of it**  
><strong> If you're sick<strong>  
><strong> If you're sick<strong>  
><strong> If you're sick of it<strong>

There's a roar of applause loud enough to quiet the underworld.

Bios says"I'll do the last song alone guys thanks."

The machine calls out,**"The last song of the night ****Those Nights by Skillet"**(A/N:Italics= song, normal = thing happening outside the music)

_I remember when_  
><em> We used to laugh<em>  
><em> About nothing at all<em>  
><em> It was better than going mad<em>  
><em> From trying to solve all the problems we're going through<em>  
><em> Forget 'em all<em>  
><em> Cause on those nights we would stand and never fall<em>  
><em> Together we faced it all<em>  
><em> Remember when we'd<em>

_ [Chorus:]_  
><em> Stay up late and we'd talk all night<em>  
><em> In a dark room lit by the TV light<em>  
><em> Through all the hard <em>

_times__ in my life_  
><em> Those nights kept me alive<em>

Everyone starts to sing along.

_ We'd __listen to the radio_ _play__ all night_  
><em> Didn't want to go <em>_home__ to another fight_  
><em> Through all the hard times in my life<em>  
><em> Those nights kept me alive<em>

_ I remember when_  
><em> We used to drive<em>  
><em> Anywhere but here<em>  
><em> As long as we'd forget our lives<em>  
><em> We were so young and confused that we didn't know<em>  
><em> To laugh or cry<em>  
><em> Those nights were ours<em>  
><em> They will live and never die<em>  
><em> Together we'd stand forever<em>  
><em> Remember when we'd<em>

_ [Bridge:]_  
><em> Those nights belong to us<em>  
><em> There's nothing <em>_wrong__ with us_

_ I remember when_  
><em> We used to laugh<em>  
><em> And now I wish those nights would last<em>

This time the applause could probably be heard all over the globe.

Thalia being in love with Bios runs on stage and kisses him I hear her say,"Good job honey, let's give the children those presents you wanted to give them."

I look at them questioningly as they call the demigods forward.

Bios calls out,"Now, thanks to the work of Leo and Luke we the gods have these presents to give you first a cellphone of your immortal parent's color and from my own decision all of you get new MP3 players since your own are kind destroyed."

After that you couldn't hear anything else due to the screams of happiness.

I smile,"Today's gonna be great."

* * *

><p><strong>There you go guys what do you think?<strong>


	5. AN

**Okay guys this is it I've done what I can now for why I've been doing this this far, I want someone to adopt the story and take it from here think of it as me giving you all you need and you making it your way I've even got the 4th chapter started for you guys so be ready, I love the reviews and I will make it up to you guys by finishing Theseus Di Angelo,**

**Thanks guys**

**I've loved writing the story but I only did it to give a foundation and some major characters to get the adopter started.**

**sincerely,**

**Son of Hades 12**


End file.
